El Camino a su Corazón
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: El camino más corto al corazón de un hombre es el estómago… ¿Y si el hombre del que hablamos es un jounnin peliplateado con intoxicación alimenticia bajo el cuidado de una kunoichi médico pelirrosa? KakaSaku.
1. Hospitalizados

**Summary: **El camino más corto al corazón de un hombre es el estómago… ¿Y si el hombre del que hablamos es un jounnin peliplateado con intoxicación alimenticia bajo el cuidado de una kunoichi médico pelirrosa? KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Esto se me ocurrió una vez que me quedé toda la noche en el hospital cuidando a mi abuela operada de peritonitis (¿alguien sabe que es eso?). El tiempo vuela cuando lees un manga de Masashi Kishimoto (como lo es Naruto) y tienes una libreta y un lapicero a la mano.

¡Estoy feliz por haber cumplido mi sueño de pasar 24 horas sin dormir!

…

Necesito tener nuevos sueños…

En fin… Los capítulos de este fic no serán muy largos, al menos la mayoría, no estarán del todo secuenciados y a menudo no se verá relación entre uno y otro… pero esto no hará que se pierda el sentido (porque es imposible perder algo que jamás se tuvo n_n) Simplemente es una serie de eventos desafortunados para Sakura durante la estancia de nuestro peliplata favorito en el hospital.

Por eso mismo (y porque ya lo tengo medianamente desarrollado) no los someteré a mis periódicas actualizaciones cuatrimestrales T~T

Y, aprovechando la ocasión, le hago publicidad a mis fics de otra serie que nadie parece leer T~T.

¡Por favor dense una vuelta por la sección de cartoons en la subcategoría de Legión de Súper Héroes! Busquenme en español. Palabra que no hay pierde.

* * *

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Hospitalizados.**

Kakashi permanecía recostado en su cama del hospital; la cabeza echada sobre la almohada y la vista clavada en el techo.

Algunas grietas tenían formas realmente curiosas.

-… ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas! –seguía el regaño de la Godaime-. ¡Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre?! ¡Ustedes son dos de los mejores shinobis de la aldea! ¡¿Y se dejan vencer por Ramen?!

Hatake suspiró y se concentró en una grieta que tenía un especial parecido con… una grieta.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-El techo necesita pintura –murmuró.

-¡¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! –chilló una enfurecida Hokage.

-Sí, sí, claro –asintió el Copy-Ninja. Debió bastar con eso; no debió recitar lo que recordaba del discurso de la sannin-: Estupefacta… increíbles… asombroso… no creí que fuera posible… redefinir conceptos…

No fue para tanto, Tsunade-sama. Realmente no comprendo porque nos felicita tan efusivamente; no hicimos nada del otro mundo.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN TE ESTÁ FELICITANDO, IMBÉCIL?! –gritó la Quinta-. ¡¡¡Estuvieron apunto de irse al Otro Mundo por esa estúpida competencia!!!

-Si me permite intervenir, Tsunade-sama –dijo Mighty Gai, el otro ocupante del cuarto-, no era una competencia estúpida; era una prueba de resistencia en la que la voluntad y la llama de la juventud fueron puestas al límite…

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE, GAI!!!

-Cómo usted ordene, Tsunade-sama.

La rubia se masajeó las sienes y se obligó a recuperar la compostura.

-De Gai, puedo comprenderlo –dijo finalmente la sannin-. ¡Hasta creo que debí esperarlo! Pero de ti, Kakashi… ¡Pensé que eras más listo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El peliplata se rascó la mejilla y volvió a contemplar su grieta del techo.

-Gai se ofreció a pagar.

Tsunade se dio una sonora palmada en la frente.

Un carraspeo les llegó desde la puerta.

La Hokage dio media vuelta, encarando al intruso; su expresión seguía siendo la misma que Kakashi había provocado.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

Sakura retrocedió algo amilanada, pero aún así reunió el valor para hablar:

-Usted me mandó llamar, Tsunade-shishou.

La sannin respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, tal y como le había dicho la terapeuta impuesta por Shizune.

-Sakura… lo siento… no era mi intención gritarte –gruñó la rubia.

Su terapeuta también le había dicho que tenía que reconocer sus errores y pedir disculpas.

Haruno no sabía nada de las clases sobre el manejo de la ira que estaba tomando la Hokage, así que verla actuar de una manera tan anti-Tsunade… la asustó un poco. Luego se percató de quienes eran los pacientes. Eso la asustó aún más.

¿Qué clase de misión habría tenido Hatake Kakashi que resultara con el Gran Copy-Ninja de Konoha en una cama de hospital? ¡Si él era enemigo jurado hasta de los curitas!

-Sakura estará a cargo de ustedes dos –anunció la Hokage con toda la autoridad que su cargo le confería.

-¿De los dos? –repitió Hatake-. ¿Significa eso que voy a compartir habitación con Gai?

-¿Por qué crees tú que están en el mismo cuarto? –espetó Tsunade.

-¿No podría darme un cuarto privado? –pidió el peliplata.

-¿Todavía que te pones a hacer estupideces, quieres que te premie? –replicó la Hokage-. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Te quedas con Gai!

-¿Su terapeuta no le ha dicho que es malo guardar rencor, Tsunade-sama? –inquirió el Ninja Copia.

-¡¿Y tú cómo diantre sabes de mi terapeuta?!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

La sannin médico maldijo entre dientes; los ejercicios de auto-control no estaban funcionando…

Tendría que recurrir al Plan B.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y su mejor amiga en todo el mundo hizo su aparición: su siempre práctica, útil y confiable… botella de sake.


	2. Hora de Tu Medicina

**Terminé, ujù, el semestre terminè.**

**Ajá, pasé, mis materias yo pasé**

**Yeah!**

...

Cof, cof...

Tarde pero ya está; segundo capítulo de "El camino a su corazón". Trabajando en el tercero... y en el cuarto y en el quinto y en los que salgan.

Tambien les tengo otro de cronicas hatake, un songfic aún proceso por culpa de la juerga de mi musa, la conti del crossover de naruto con Harry Potter y dos de Legion de Súper Heroes (una continuación y un bonus de mi otro fic). Creo que nada más. A ver si me da tiempo de subirlos todos hoy.

En serio... les ruego encarecidamente que se den una vuelta por Legion de Super Heroes. En la seccion de cartoons nos encuentran a Milky Mikk y a mí. Y para yaoista, el fic de KAORU OTTORY en la seccion de comics.

**Gracias por leer este fic, comenzando por vampiritha de la arena, aire 2409** gracias por ampliar mis horizontes intelectuales,**AngelYueGuang, Artemisa Ravenclaw, Angliksay, stephanie, eiko 298, k2008sempai, youweon, tsuki-airen, , dely, Hatake Nabiki, uchihabrun y PolinSeneka** ¡Hola!

**Los últimos serán los primeros! (En serio, los últimos fueron los primeros en dejar review).**

* * *

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Dos.

**Hora de Tu Medicina...**

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo –anunció Tsunade indicándole la puerta.

Sakura la siguió con aire resignado.

-Toma estas –dijo la Hokage una vez afuera, entregándole un frasco-. Para Kakashi.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un sedante que yo misma inventé –dijo con orgullo-. Es muy poderoso. Dale solamente media pastilla.

Claro que si quieres darle la dosis completa… nadie te culpará.

Una gota de frío sudor recorrió la nuca de la pelirrosa.

-Pronto sentirás el deseo irrefrenable de meterle el frasco por el gaznate.

Sakura tragó saliva y se giró; se detuvo ante la puerta. Tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Tsunade-shishou…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué puso el número ochocientos ochenta y cuatro en esta habitación?

-Pensé que era obvio, Sakura. -La sannin revoleó los ojos.- Las enfermeras se negaron a que pusiera el cuatrocientos cuarenta y cuatro -murmuró mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-o-o-o-

Sakura entró a la habitación. Le haría un chequeo a sus pacientes y luego iría a cumplir con su ronda.

Maito Gai había decidido que su permanencia no voluntaria en el hospital no interrumpiría su entrenamiento: estaba muy entretenido haciendo abdominales en su cama.

Kakashi era otro ejemplo de que la inmovilidad obligada no tiene porque interferir con tus costumbres diarias...

-¿Es muy necesario que leas eso? –inquirió la kunoichi, poniendo mala cara al ver la cubierta del libro firma del shinobi.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó Hatake-. Este tomo en especial sucede en un hospital, lleno de lindas enfermeras…

-¡Ugh! –gruñó la pelirrosa entre dientes.

-Por cierto, Sakura, ¿no podrías mandarme algunas lindas enfermeras?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Verás, es que estaba pensando en tomar un baño de esponja.

-¡¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido!!! –chilló la ninja médico enrojeciendo hasta la punta del cabello.

-No te pongas celosa –replicó el jounnin, apaciguador-. Si no quieres compartirme, no hay problema.

Tú misma puedes bañarme.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como pez de acuario.

Finalmente logró articular palabra, aunque si hubiese podido pensarlo mejor, no lo habría hecho…

-¿Celosa? ¡¿Yo?! –exclamó-. ¡Esa es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡Y considera que estoy contando innumerables charlas con Naruto!

-Sólo era una broma –contestó Hatake guiñándole el ojo-. No tienes porque tomártelo tan en serio.

Parecía imposible, pero Sakura logró enrojecer aún más.

-Aunque es bueno saber que te molesta más la idea de estar celosa que la de darme un baño de esponja…

-¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!

-Está bien dejaré de leer el Icha-Icha –suspiró Kakashi, dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer...

Sakura lo observó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya sacaron el audio libro?

El peliplata sonrió.

-Y puedes escucharlo con los audífonos de misión.

Kakashi bostezó y se rascó la cabeza.

-El problema es que olvidé los míos -comentó-. ¿Me prestas los tuyos, Gai?

-Lo siento, mi Eterno Rival -se disculpó el cejudo-; se rompieron durante mi último entrenamiento con mi discípulo estrella.

-¿Neji?

Gai lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Me prestas los tuyos, Sakura?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Hatake suspiró.

-En ese caso… ¿podrías leerme un rato? –preguntó Kakashi haciéndole ojito-. ¿Por favor?

-¡¿Qué?! -vociferó la kunoichi-. ¡¡¡De ningún modo!!! ¡¡¡No voy a leer uno de esos asquerosos libros!!! ¡¡¡Menos aún en voz alta!!!

-Sólo por eso, no fingiré un paro respiratorio para que me des respiración artificial.

-¡¿Y se supone que eso es un castigo?! -espetó la pelirrosa.

La medic-nin respiró hondo y se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Tomó el expediente de su antiguo maestro y lo hojeó.

-Veamos... Los resultados del laboratorio estarán listos dentro de unas horas; mientras tanto te daré unas píldoras que ayudarán a limpiar tu organismo -dijo.

La joven tomó un frasco que había al lado del expediente y lo destapó.

Kakashi olfateó el aire con aprehensión.

-No voy a tomar eso -anunció volteando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos; bajo la máscara se adivinaba un puchero.

-¿Qué?

-Huele amargo.

Respira y cuenta hasta diez.

-Tienes que tomarlo.

-No.

-No es de que quieras o no... ¡ES DE QUE TIENES QUE!

-No.

-¡Si continuas actuando de un modo tan infantil, te mandaré al ala pediátrica!

-Está bien –dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo espero no molestar a los niños cuando lea el Icha-Icha… en voz alta.

-No te atreverías –replicó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sabremos cuando ocurra -respondió Hatake con toda tranquilidad.

Momento de tenso silencio.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que te hayas tomado la medicina -declaró la pelirrosa. Le arrebató el libro-. Y tú no vas a leer mientras tanto.

Hora y media más tarde...

-¿Ya te cansaste? -inquirió Kakashi.

-No, esperarlo para los entrenamientos ha sido muy buena práctica.

Hatake refunfuñó por lo bajo. ¡Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que sus propias torturas pudieran ser usadas en su contra!


	3. Quejas, Quejas, Quejas

**Una vez más estoy aquí, y en esta ocasión no ha pasado tanto tiempo. n.n**

Agradecimiento a quienes dejaron review: PolinSeneka,wendolyne, Hatake Nabiki, .SHYKA-CHAN., tsuki-airen, Narika Uzumaki Black, HiTsuki93, vampiritha de la arena, pameexhatakee, uchihabrun y K2008sempai.

En el transcurso de la próxima semana podrán disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo de "EL Grandioso Taijusu de Baile" y espero subir la conti de este fic en unas dos semanas.

Xover Naturo/Harry Potter... trabajando. Pronto te lo mando Polin).

Ahora sí... ¡Al fic!

**

* * *

**

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Quejas, Quejas, Quejas...**

Fue un pestañeo, tan sólo un pestañeo pequeñito, pero había sido más que suficiente para que las medicina desapareciera. Ahora Sakura no tenía idea de si Kakashi se había tomado su medicación, si la había tirado o si se la había dado a Gai... aunque la pelirrosa se inclinaba por la última opción.

No tenía pruebas y sería contraproducente darle la medicina otra vez... si ya la había tomado. Lo mismo pasaba con Gai.

Una incipiente migraña amenazaba la cabeza de Haruno Sakura.

Ahora era ella quien necesitaba medicina. ¡Pero era una ninja médico fuerte y sabría resistir!

Una enfermera entró en la habitación empujando un carrito de comida. Tomó una de las bandejas y la puso en una mesita frente a Gai; lo mismo hizo con Kakashi. En seguido salió de la habitación y continuó repartiendo cenas a enfermos menos problemáticos.

El peliplateado destapó sus alimentos y se quedó mirando fijamente al plato.

-¿Vas a darme eso? –inquirió con incredulidad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -interrogó Sakura.

-Es la carne más delgada, quebradiza y verde que he visto en toda mi vida.

-¿Será porque es lechuga? –consideró sarcásticamente la kunoichi.

-¡¿Lechuga?! –se espantó el Ninja Copia-. ¡No pretenderás que yo coma _esto_! ¡Mírame! ¿Acaso soy un conejo?

Sakura suspiró con resignación.

-Estás en régimen por haberte atascado de ramen, tienes una severa indigestión, aún espero los resultados del laboratorio y la lechuga es buena para tu organismo –explicó con dulzura-. ¡¡¡AHORA CÁLLATE Y COME!!!

-¿Podrías alimentarme tú?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

Sakura dio media vuelta, airada, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Entonces tendré que comer yo solo –dijo Kakashi con aflicción. Luego añadió alegremente-: Pero primero me quitaré la máscara.

-¿La… máscara?

La kunoichi médico se giró al instante, sólo para encontrarse con que la "comida de conejo" había desaparecido y que las facciones de su ex-sensei estaban escondidas tras un pedazo de tela oscura.

Hatake la miraba con su ojo adormilado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-Mañana vendré a darte el desayuno –decidió Haruno.

-No te molestes –contestó Kakashi-. Parece ser que sí soy capaz de comer yo solito.

Inner Sakura tenía algo que decir al respecto:

_¡¡¡ARGH!!!_

-o-o-o-

Sakura recibió los resultados de los análisis del dúo del terror una hora después. Luego de estudiar la hoja minuciosamente, dio la orden de entregarle una copia a la Godaime Hokage y otra al Departamento de Sanidad de Konoha.

La kunoichi suspiró con cansancio.

Estaba exhausta

-No te ves nada bien, Sakura. Deberías tomar unas vacaciones.

La pelirrosa se giró bruscamente solamente para encontrarse a su sonriente maestro, en pijama blanca de hospital, parado a medio pasillo como si estuviera en la sala de su casa.

-No creo que a tus pacientes les guste ser atendidos por una doctora con aspecto de enferma.

Es un poco deprimente.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?! -vociferó la joven ninja.

-Bueno... éste es un hospital y yo estoy enfermo -explicó Kakashi-. Me decepcionas, Sakura... Pensé que eras una ninja médico, Sakura...

-¡¡¡Quédate en tu habitación!!! –gritó la chica tomándolo del codo con brusquedad y jalándolo por el corredor.

-Estar rodeado de paredes y Gai me hacen sentir claustrofóbico –se justificó el peliplata.

-¡Sin excusas! -atajó la kunoichi-. ¡Tú tienes tajantemente prohibido salir de tu cuarto!

Otra de estas… –amenazó la pelirrosa temblando de rabia-, una sola escapada más ¡Y VOY A ESPOSARTE A LA CAMA!

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Kakashi con su ojo brillantre de ilusión.

-¿Qué?

Sakura estaba sacada de onda; esa _no_ era la reacción que esperaba.

-Vas a esposarme a la cama, dejándome completamente indefenso, totalmente a tu merced, sin posibilidad de evitar cualquier cosa que quieras hacerme…

Sakura se quedó clavada en el piso, como kunai en campo de batalla, y Kakashi siguió su camino.

El rostro de la kunoichi fue enrojeciendo gradualmente.

Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en la espalda del peliplata; lo único que Sakura era capaz de hacer era verlo alejándose.

Y pensar que nunca antes se había fijado en lo transparente que podía llegar a ser la ropa de hospital.

Y lo mismo debían estar pensando las enfermeras...


	4. ¿Buenas Noches? Ni Tantito

¡El lunes regreso a clases! ¡¡¡BBBUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

El lado positivo es que durante las clases, mientras miro al vacío y trato de dilucidar si el cangrejo es inmortal porque no tiene cabeza y es imposible decapitarlo, me llegan mis mejores momentos de inspiración. El lado negativo, además de tener que levantarme temprano, correr tras el autobús y hacer un recorrido de una hora hasta mi escuela (que queda _fuera_ de la ciudad) y otro igual de regreso, hacer tareas, trabajos, examenes... (¿Alguien puede decirme _por qué_ voy a la escuela? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí!)... El lado más negativo es que todo eso me quita tiempo que podría invertir en leer fics, escribir los míos y pasar mis notas y orradores a la computadora.

Mi única esperanza es conseguir que mi padre me presté su nueva laptop... (¿Para qué necesita él una laptop) ¬_¬

Cómo sea... ¡Ahora tengo libres los viernes! Ya-Hoo!

Pero ustedes no están aquí para escuchar mis lamentaciones, ¡sino para leer un poco de mi locura! Así que les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a Karina Natsumi, chio-miau, RyUuZaki-RoTh (¡Ya basta! Haces que me sonroje -.-), Artemisa Ravenclaw, LadySc -Maaya-, wendolyne, PolinSeneka, tsuki-airen, Aire2409 (tengo tus dos fics de Naruto en mi Mp4 ¡pero aún no acabo de leer "Mi persona especial" ni he podido empezar "Kakashi, Sakura, 1,2 y 3"! ¡Argh! Pero ahora sí los voy a acabar... ¬_¬ Cueste lo que cueste... ¬_¬ Cómo sea, lo que llevo leído está genial, muy bien escrito. Lástima que le vaya bien al teme XP), Hatake Nabiki (tus problemas apenas empiezan... n.n), HiTsuki93 y k2008sempai (actualización de los otrso fics, espero que la próxima semana. ¡Tendré que aplicarme!).

¡Dios bendiga sus hermosas almas reviewsadoras! T.T

Espero actualizar mis otros fics la próxima semana; si todo sale bien, también subiré uno nuevo de "Crónicas Hatake". ¡En ese Sakumo tendrá quince años! Y los gemelos doce T~T

Creo que estaba bajo la influencia de exceso de azúcar, algunos fics de Red With (¡la mejor escritora de X-Men: Evolution del multiverso!) y el recuerdo de la última fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primín cuando escribí esto.

Quedan advertidos, Mortales...

'Hora si fic.**

* * *

**

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Cuatro.

**¿Buenas Noches? Ni Tantito.**

o también

**La Invasión de los Kakashis.**

Sakura respiró profundamente y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza con determinación. Abrió la puerta de una patada y clamó:

-¿Hora de la medicina!

¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, tenía que encargarse ella de eso?! ¡Ése era trabajo de las enfermeras!

Kakashi abrió la boca, pero la kunoichi no le dio la más mínima oportunidad de hablar:

-O te tragas las malditas pastillas o te las meto de supositorio.

Silencio…

-No te atreverías… -replicó el peliplata mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quieres ver?

-No podrías…

-Me entrenó Tsunade-sama –replicó Haruno con un brillo maligno en sus ojos verdes-. Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer…

Sin romper el contacto visual, Hatake tomó las píldoras que le tendía la pelirrosa y en un movimiento de mano que hubiera puesto a Houdini verde de envidia se las tragó sin que su rostro pudiera ser visto como nada más que una mancha borrosa.

A pesar de esto último, Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y algo de ¿malicia?, y se dirigió al lado del cuarto perteneciente a Gai, en donde le dio le hizo entrega de su dosis.

-Bien… debo irme –anunció la joven sin dejar de sonreír-. Vendré a verlos en unas horas, cuando esté terminando mi turno.

Que descansen.

-Buenas noches, joven Sakura –se despidió Gai.

Kakashi ahogó un bostezo y se talló los ojos con fuerza.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei –entonó la pelirrosa con voz cantarina-. Que tenga dulces sueños…

El shinobi la miró, pero su vista estaba demasiado borrosa y no conseguía enfocar nada. Tampoco podía hablar; era como si su boca estuviera llena de una pasta espesa.

En cuanto Sakura puso un pie fuera de la habitación, los ronquidos del legendario ninja copión comenzaron a oírse, semejantes a un canto celestial.

La sonrisa de la kunoichi se ensanchó y la medic-nin palmeó el frasco en su bolsillo…

-o-o-o-

Kakashi se vio interrumpido a mitad de su sueño por una respiración ronca y jadeante y un chakra cargado de ira asesina. Se sentó en la cama y escrutó la oscuridad con sus dos ojos…

-Kakashi-sensei –susurró una voz seca y cortante.

-¿Naruto? –se extrañó el ninja al distinguir al rubio entre las sombras.

-He venido a matarlo.

-Ah, bueno… -asintió Kakashi-. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-¡¡¡Por su culpa cerraron Ichiraku!!!

El jinchuuriki empuñó su kunai y lentamente fue acercándose al espantapájaros copión, cuyos ojitos sonreían felizmente.

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Sakura acababa de entrar para realizar un chequeo de rutina antes de dar por terminado su turno… y no le gustó nada ver a su rubio compañero del desaparecido Equipo 7 a punto de clavar una kunai en la yugular del antiguo maestro de dicho equipo.

-Shh –la calló Kakashi llevándose un dedo a los ocultos labios-. Sakura, esto es un hospital. Está mal que hagas tanto ruido. Hay gente tratando de dormir… Mira a Gai, por ejemplo –indicó el shinobi, señalando a la Bestia Verde, que dormía en la cama contigua con un hilo de baba escurriéndole de la boca, un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos y... ¡¿de dónde diablos sacó el osito?! ¡Cielos! ¡Cómo ronca ese tipo! Kakashi volvió a mirar a la kunoichi de rosada cabellera-. Deberías ser más considerada. Yo planeaba quedarme calladito mientras Naruto me asesinaba para no molestar a los demás.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

De dos zancadas, la joven llegó hasta donde estaba el zorro de pelos amarillos y le acomodó tremendo coscorrón.

-¡Baka! –gritó la pelirrosa-. ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que dañes a mi paciente!

-¡Pero si sólo es Kakashi-sensei! –protestó el kyubii, sobándose el enorme chichón de su cabeza.

-Sakura… ¡guarda silencio! –regañó Hatake-. ¡Vas a despertar a Gai!

El jounnin se quedó mirando al adicto al Ramen

-¡Te pareces a Minato-sensei! –exclamó muy divertido.

El peliplata se desternilló de risa. Recobró la compostura. Silencio. Volvió a mirar a Uzumaki y le dio otro ataque de risa.

Gotita anime.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo drogaste? –inquirió Naruto.

-¡Sólo era un sedante! –se justificó Sakura-. ¡No tenía idea de que le haría esta clase de reacción!

Aún riéndose, el peliplata los miró con el carmesí ojo de los Uchiha.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –llamó Sakura con inseguridad.

El shinobi sonrió y juntó sus manos en torpes pero rápidos movimientos una y otra vez.

-Definitivamente esto no es bueno… -murmuró Sakura, preparándose para lo peor.

-o-o-o-

Tsunade corría por los pasillos de su hospital a toda velocidad, escupiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

¡Más valía que fuera una verdadera emergencia, caso de vida o muerte, para justificar que la "despertaran" (entiéndase, sacar del bar) a semejantes horas de la noche!

-¡Miren todos! –exclamó Kakashi-. ¡Es Tsunade-sama!

-¡Hola, Tsuande-sama! –saludaron todos los Kakashis en coro.

De las habitaciones que había alrededor asomaron más cabezas plateadas.

-¡Hola, Tsunade-sama!

La rubia sudó frío.

¡¿Por qué demonios estaba su hospital infestado de Ninjas Copias?!

-¡SAKURAAAAAA…! –bramó la Godaime.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-shishou? –inquirió la pelirrosa caminando tranquilamente hacia la rubia.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

-Oh… ¿Se refiere a esto? –preguntó la kunoichi señalando con un amplio ademán el Apocalipsis-. Kakashi-sensei utilizó el _Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_, se sublevó y tomó el hospital.

-¡¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?!

-Me aventajaban en número –respondió la kunoichi encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas mujeres observaron mientras cuatro copy-ninjas decoraban las paredes con vendas y papel higiénico y tres más, ataviados con sábanas a modo de capas, corrían en círculos gritando algo sobre "Súper Kakashi".

Las kunoichis tuvieron que apartarse para no morir atropelladas en medio de la carrera de sillas de ruedas y estuvieron a punto de ser arrastradas por el enjambre de Kakashis turistas en el tour por el hospital.

La pelirrosa observaba todo impasible, invadida por una calma de ultratumba.

Su mentora no sabía a cual Kakashi mandar primero a la ultratumba…

-La parte difícil fue cuando estuvieron haciendo jutsus de elementos mientras brincaban en su cama –comentó Sakura.

Kakashi pasó corriendo a su lado en ese momento, seguido de dos Kakashi con batas de médico y un Kakashi con peluca de trapeador.

-Ahora están jugando al tomo 4 de Icha-Icha –suspiró Haruno con resignación.

Se escucharon varios gritos y risitas femeninas.

-Y las enfermeras están jugando con ellos –gruñó la pelirrosa, vena de la sien hinchada, puños apretados y dientes chirriando.

Un par de Kakashis camilleros pasaron como exhalación, llevando una camilla en la que tres enfermeras chillaban de felicidad.

Tsunade-sama cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, teniendo problemas para escuchar su propia voz debido a la línea de conga que comprendía a una docena de Kakashis, algunas enfermeras, unos cuantos médicos, Naruto y a todos los enfermos del piso que podían mantenerse de pie.

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! –vociferó la mera mera de Konohagakure.

Una tropa de Kakashis y Narutos hizo acto de presencia, arrastrando una enorme caja mal decorada con papeles de colores (recetas, prescripciones e historiales). El numeroso grupo de tan solo dos integrantes colgó la caja del techo, específicamente de un tubo fluorescente, le vendaron (literalmente) los ojos a un Naruto, le dieron un palo, lo marearon y todos juntos empezaron a cantar:

-_¡Dale, dale, dale!... No pierdas el tino…_

-Ya traté de gritarles, Tsunade-shishou –informó Sakura con expresión neutra-. No dio resultado…

-o-o-o-

Varios sedantes y botellas de sake más tarde, con el sol empezando a despuntar en la lejanía…

-¡De ahora en adelante, usa los calmantes para ti! –gritó la Hokage como si, desde un principio, hubiera sido idea de Sakura drogar al peliplateado-. ¡Nada de medicamentos para Kakashi! ¡Es contraproducente!

-¿Qué nadie sabía que reaccionaba así a las medicinas? –preguntó Naruto.

-Por sí no lo habías notado –bufó la kunoichi pelirrosa-, Kakashi-sensei no es de los que frecuentan los hospitales.

-¡Y yo ya me explicó por qué! –exclamó el rubio-. ¡Deben de tenerle prohibida la entrada!

Los efectos de la medicina especial de la sannin médico ya habían pasado, y el shinobi de plateada melena había caído inconciente en el suelo al tiempo que todos sus clones se esfumaban en una voluta de humo. Reprimiendo con auténtica fuerza de voluntad las ganas de moler a golpes las costillas de Hatake (principalmente porque eso significaría prolongar su estancia en el hospital), sus dos exalumnos y la nieta de Shodaime lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación.

Luego de dejarlo sobre el colchón, arroparlo y esposarlo a la cama (lo cual causó un pronunciado sonrojo en cierta kunoichi) maestra y alumna se permitieron respirar tranquilas una vez más. Naruto se dejó caer en una silla, se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó:

-¡Maldito Kakashi-sensei! ¡Todavía que hace que clausuren Ichiraku, organiza un carnaval en un hospital!

-¡No estabas tan molesto por eso hace quince minutos! –espetó Haruno acomodándole un mega zape.

-¡Au! ¡Eso duele, Sakura-chan!

En la otra cama del cuarto, la noble Bestia Verde de Konoha, se sentó, se estiró, bostezo, se quitó el antifaz de la cara, acomodó amorosamente a su osito y dijo:

-¡Buenos días! ¡No puedo recordar la última vez que dormí tan bien!


	5. Misterio Bú

¡Si tengo pulso! ¡Esta actualización no les llega desde el Más Allá!

Aunque tomando en consideración el lapso de tiempo transcurrido desde que subí el último capítulo, más me valdría que así fuera, ¿no?

¡Culpo a la escuela! ¡Y a los maestros! Con decírles que tengo que poner a tención a las clases... ¡Y las tareas! Tan feliz que estaba por tener los viernes libres... ¡Y resulta que son viernes de escuela en casa! Me la he pasado haciendo tarea: resumenes, ensayos, mapas mentales que más bien son conceptuales... Y ya estoy en Prácticas Profesionales.

Ironía: mis Prácticas son en un hospital (otra vez ¬_¬), encuestando a los pacientes sobre la calidad del servicio y aplicando biblioterapia. ¿Qué qué es la biblioterapia? Pues nada más ni nada menos que leerles a los pacientes para que se les haga menos pesada su estancia en el hospital (pues ni que fuera hotel cinco estrellas).

¿Ven la ironía? Lo malo es que ninguno de los pacientes tiene el cabello plateado, mirada dispar (no bizco), cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y cuerpo de dios griego. Lo pésimo es que no hay forma de que me catafixien al hospital de Konohagakure (sigo sin explicarme por qué).

Lo peor... ¡Son cuatro horas diarias, tres días a la semana! Además de las seis horas de clases de Lunes a Jueves y las dos horas (ida y vuelta) que me toma llegar hasta mi escuela.

¡Menos tiempo para FanFiction!

¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?! :sniff:

No hago promesas porque quedó conmo idiota, pero trataré de trabajar lo más que pueda en mis fics pendientes y en unos que al fin podré sacar, inspirada en la escuela (algo bueno tenía que salir de tanto mal, ¿no?).

Vale, ya para dejarles el fic... ¡Primero los agradecimientos!

Gracias a chio-miau, gracias a saku saku uchiha, gracias a Isa Cab, gracias a k2008sempai, gracias a jesica-haruzuchia, gracias a Hatake Nabiki, gracias a Artemisa Ravenclaw, gracias a Rosetto-chan, gracias a tsuki-airen, gracias a HiTsuki93, gracias a lizeth2 (¡Tengo guarurra! ¡Genial! Con tal que no me partas... mis frutos cítricos en gajos por tardarme tanto en actualizar... n_n U :jeje:) y gracias a LadySc -Maaya-

Gracias por sus reviews, comentarios y amenazas; pero en serio, no hace falta que secuetren a mi perro, me manden fotografías suyas con los ojos vendados y el periódico del día exigiendo actualizaciones (¿dónde estará mi medicna para las alusinaciones?)

Si en verdad queieren hacerme sufrir, ahorita les mandó la dirección de mi maestra...

**

* * *

**

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Cinco.

"**Misterio." Bú…**

En la entrada de la habitación de los "eternos rivales", Sakura se topó con una de sus enfermeras.

-¡Sakura-san! –saludó cortésmente Aiko-. Acabo de darles su comida y sus medicamentos a los pacientes.

-¿En serio? –La pelirrosa arqueó la ceja, sorprendida-. ¿No tuviste problemas?

-¡Oh, ningún problema! –contestó alegremente la chica-. Ambos son buenos pacientes; se tomaron sus medicamentos sin chistar y se mostraron muy agradecidos por la comida.

-¿También Kakashi? –preguntó incrédula la kunoichi.

-¡Sobre todo Kakashi-san! Honestamente le diré que jamás había conocido a un paciente tan bueno.

¡Y es tan guapo! –suspiró la chica-. No consigo explicarme como es posible que un hombre con ese rostro tan maravilloso lo oculté detrás de una máscara tan fea.

Sakura estaba que echaba chispas; apretó la mandíbula y entró en la habitación con paso decidido.

-¿Le enseñaste tu rostro a una desconocida? –siseó la medic-nin.

-¿Desconocida? –inquirió Kakashi-. Esa enfermera no es una desconocida; me dio mi comidita y mis pastillitas.

Haciendo a un lado los escalofríos que le producían escuchar al jounnin expresándose en diminutivo, Sakura interrogó:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-… ¿Enfermera… chan?

La de cabellos rosados rodó los ojos.

-Sí, así es como se llama –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Pensé que su nombre era Aiko –comentó Gai desde su cama.

-Se llama Aiko –dijo el shinobi de la cicatriz.

Haruno puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te molesta que le haya enseñado mi rostro? –preguntó Kakashi inocentemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –vociferó su doctora, tornándose roja su faz.

Gai suspiró.

-No entiendo que tiene todo el mundo con la cara de mi eterno rival –comentó-. Es una cara normal: dos ojos de distinto color, una nariz, una boca, una cicatriz…

-Como todo el mundo –asintió Hatake encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No me molesta que le hayas enseñado tu rostro! –bramó Sakura.

_¡Me enfurece!_ -clamó una inner sedienta de sangre humana.

-Lo que me molesta –siseó la kunoichi-, es que con ella te hagas pasar por un buen paciente… ¡¡¡Y a mi me haces atravesar todos los círculos del infierno!!!

¡¡¡Ida y vuelta!!!

Kakashi aspiró, bullendo de indignación.

-¡Sakura, me sorprendes! –protestó-. ¡A ella apenas y la conozco!... Contigo ya tengo más confianza.

No pretenderás que sea tan desconsiderado con una completa extraña, ¿verdad?

Tal vez Sakura no pretendiera eso, pero si cualquier psíquico más o menos bueno les dirá que su inner si era de esa opinión.

-o-o-o-

Luego de decirle sus verdades (de manera tal que a nadie en el hospital ni a tres cuadras a la redonda le cupieran dudas con respecto a su opinión sobre los "buenos pacientes"), Sakura dejó a sus "amados" pacientes relativamente ilesos para dirigirse a consulta externa.

No había ido muy lejos cuando se encontró con un viejo amigo…

-¡Sakura-san! –saludó Rock Lee, lleno de energía y vitalidad-. ¡Me alegra ver que tu llama de la juventud arde tan intensamente!

¡La potencia y fuerza de tu voz bien demuestra tu entusiasmo y dedicación por tus pacientes!

Las miradas que tres enfermeras, cuatro internos y ocho familiares les dirigieron dejaron bien a las claras que la opinión del entusiasta muchacho no era compartida por todos.

-¡Hola, Lee! –saludó la kunoichi con una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que hacía una nota mental para aniquilar a su ex-maestro más tarde; causa de defunción: provocar que ella misma se pusiera en ridículo-. ¿Viniste a ver a Gai-sensei?

-¡Así es! –afirmó el muchacho, afianzando su agarre sobre el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo-. ¡Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que había pasado! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me duele pensar que yo estaba disfrutando de una peligrosa misión mientras Gai-sensei sufría!

-Si sabes que lo internaron por comer demasiado ramen en mal estado, ¿verdad? –inquirió Haruno con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Sí, cuando competía con Kakashi-sensei –asintió la Noble Bestia Azul de la Hoja. Adoptó su pose heroica-. ¡Comprendo su sufrimiento al verse obligado a retrasar el pago de su castigo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Gai-sensei prometió que si perdía haría mil seiscientas flexiones mientras leía en voz alta el tomo cuatro de Icha-Icha! –informó Lee con las mejillas surcadas de ardientes lágrimas-. Y Tsunade-sama le prohibió cumplir con su castigo mientras no sea dado de alta.

_Cielos… No puedo imaginarme por qué_ bufó sarcástica la Sakura a negro y blanco.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró la kunoichi-. ¿Así que Gai-sensei perdió?

Rock Lee asintió en silencio.

-Estoy segura de que ganará a la próxima –dijo a modo de apoyo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –proclamó Lee-. ¡Una derrota no es suficiente para romper el juvenil espíritu de Gai-sensei! ¡Él derrotará a Kakashi-sensei cuando llegué el momento de la revancha!

¡Gai-sensei va a entrenar muy duro y ganará sin ningún problema! ¡Y yo voy a estar con él para apoyarlo!

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres con eso de que va a entrenar? –interrogó Sakura temiéndose lo peor.

-Gai-sensei le pidió a Naruto que lo entrenará –explicó la Noble Bestia Azul.

Sip; solamente lo peor.

-¿Y qué dijo Naruto? –preguntó la chica elevando las cejas.

-Naruto accedió a entrenarnos rigurosamente –contestó Rock Lee-. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo, ¡pero al final accedió!

Y solamente tendremos que pagarle el ramen que usemos en nuestro entrenamiento.

Mira… y yo que pensaba que era un tonto de primera pensó Sakura imaginándose la cara del jinchuuriki relamiéndose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las marcas de las mejillas más parecidas que nunca a los bigotes de un gato mañoso.

_¡Te estafaron por completo, Lee!_ proclamó la segunda mente de Sakura.

La kunoichi suspiró, sintiendo lástima por el chico de verde. Pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo para sacarlo de su descomunal error.

-Te deseo suerte con tu entrenamiento, Lee.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-san –respondió el muchacho con una ligera reverencia.

-Si tú o Gai-sensei requieren algo, por favor avísame.

Si Kakashi-sensei requiere algo… tíralo por la ventana.

Ignorando la mirada de extrañeza del chico (enmarcada por una gruesa ceja levantada), la kunoichi dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Lee dio media vuelta y entró a visitar a su mentor y modelo a seguir.

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Se ve que ha mejorado enormemente desde esta mañana! –exclamó el aprendiz-. ¡Su llama de la juventud arde con un brillo inusitado!

-¡Gracias, Lee! ¡Tus palabras de aliento son muy valiosas para mí! –proclamó la Bestia Verde-. ¡Con apoyo así no puedo más que mejorar enseguida!

Sakura sonrió en silencio.

-Kakashi-sensei, aquí están los tres kilos de carne asada que me pidió –alcanzó a escuchar la kunoichi.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Haruno frenando en seco.

-¡Gracias, Lee! –exclamó alegremente el shinobi copia jutsus-. Realmente lo necesito. La comida de aquí es horrible. Tan… saludable y nutritiva.

La kunoichi de pelo rosa giró en un pestañeo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación.

Entró hecha una furia.

-¡¡¡Kakashi no puede comer eso!!! –vociferó-. ¡Está en régimen!

-Sí, bueno… -el aludido se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-. Decidí tomar unas vacaciones del régimen.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡PORQUE ESTÁS ENFERMO, TE ESTÁS RECUPERANDO DE UNA INTOXICACIÓN ALIMENTICIA Y YO DIGO QUE NO!

-Si lo pones de ese modo… -murmuró el shinobi-. ¡Solamente le daré una probadita!

-¡¡¡He dicho que no!!!

-Quiero una segunda opinión.

-Perfecto –bufó la de cabello rosado; volteó a ver los que compraban su ropa al 2 x 1 con una mirada que indicaba claramente lo corta que podía llegar a ser una vida-. Kakashi-sensei **no puede** salirse de su régimen.

¿Cierto?

-Cierto –asintió Gai-sensei sudando frío.

-Definitivamente –concedió Lee con voz temblorosa.

La joven taladró con la mirada al de cabello plateado.

-Ahí tienes tu segunda opinión, ¡y una tercera! ¿Feliz?

-No son doctores –señaló Hatake.

-Tú querías una segunda opinión; en ningún momento especificaste que tenía que ser de un médico.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

-Puesto así… -El shinnobi suspiró derrotado-. Eres muy inteligente, Sakura-chan.

La kunoichi sonrió con satisfacción.

-Y aya que eres tan inteligente, Sakura-chan, tal vez puedas ayudarme a resolver un misterio, Sakura-chan –comentó pensativo el espantapájaros.

Esta mañana desperté encadenado a mi cama, Sakura-chan –explicó-. Y yo recuerdo que tú me prometiste que lo harías, Sakura-chan…

¿Fuiste tú quién me encadenó a mi cama, Sakura-chan?

La medic-nin se puso roja de pena. Dos pares y medios de ojos negros estaban fijos sobre ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –espetó.

-No me mientas, Sakura-chan…

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-¿De verdad, Sakura-chan?

-¡De verdad!

-¿Estás completamente segura, Sakura-chan?

_¡¿Por qué rayos continúa diciéndome "Sakura-chan"?!_ bramó Inner.

-Estoy segura, Kakashi-sensei –contestó Haruno-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche, Sakura-chan –contestó el shinobi-. ¿Tú lo recuerdas, Sakura-chan?

_¿Cómo es posible que no se acuerde?_ chilló Inner. _¡Poco le faltó para derribar el hospital!_

-Anoche tuvo una mala reacción a los medicamentos –explicó la kunoichi a regañadientes.

-¡¿Y te aprovechaste para abusar de mi?! –exclamó el jounnin en shock.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –replicó la chica-. ¡Tuvimos que sedarte porque…!

-¡¿Abusaste de mi y te las arreglaste para que no pudiera recordar nada?! –espetó Kakashi-. ¡Qué egoísta eres, Sakura-chan! ¡Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así de ti!

-¡¡¡Yo no abusé de ti!!! –bramó la kunoichi, roja y terriblemente conciente de las miradas de los cejones fijas sobre ella.

-¿Entonces fue concensuado? Supongo que sí… -meditó Kakashi-. Estoy seguro de que yo no me negaría… Pero no creo que los tribunales opinen lo mismo cuando sepan que estaba bajo el efecto de _drogas_ suministradas por mi doctora…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Me parece que eso es antiético, ¿no Sakura-chan? Algo sobre el abuso de confianza…

-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio querría aprovecharse de ti?!

Unas risitas provenientes de la puerta, indicaron que algunas enfermeras y la viejecita que paseaba por el pasillo para recuperarse de su operación tenían algunas buenas ideas al respecto.

Haruno le arrebató la almohada a Kakashi, se cubrió el rostro con ella y gritó con fuerzas, un aullido liberador. Respiró profundamente y, con lentitud, se descubrió la cara. Estiró sus brazos en dirección al jounnin, sin soltar el mullido cojín…

La expresión en su rostro bien fácil podría confundirse con la de un maniaco homicida preparándose para un crimen…

* * *

En el próximo capítulo, tal vez se revele la incógnita de porqué el medicamento suministrado por Aiko no llevo al apocalisis del hospital (aunque tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que ella no le administró una droga de la cosecha de la galardona indiscutible por el premio al mejor cliente, patrocinado por la Asocicación de Cantinas y Bares del País del Fuego y Aledaños).

Misterio... ¡Bú!


	6. El Mejor Anfitrión

¡Hola gente bonita! ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Gracias a esas maravillosas criaturitas de la creación que dejan review: Angy Hatake, nanda18, Artemisa Ravenclaw (no estudies medicina... o al menos no dejes testigos n_n), RyUuZaKi-RoTh (Excelente tu fic de "Aiko". Y por favor no me hagas un altar; no es Día de Muertos, ni yo estoy muerta... creo... ¿O eso explicaría por qué tardé tanto en actualizar? Sí es así, síp, estoy muerta), chio-miau, Isa Cab, Hatake Nabiki, Aire 2409, k2008sempai, Chibbiruchi, Karina Natsumi, tsuki-airen y jesica-haruzuchia.

¡GRACIAS!

**Va, una escena de este fic la tengo ****hecha desde que empecé a escribirlo; mucho antes de ver los capítulos del anime con el openning de Closer. Y no quise suprimir al personaje… ¡La verdad me gustó mucho esa escena!**

**Capítulo dedicado a Ryuzaki-Roth; ya verás por qué.**

* * *

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Seis.

**El Mejor Anfitrión.**

Sakura frunció el ceño y siguió recorriendo los pasillos en su búsqueda de las enfermeras desaparecidas.

¿En dónde diablos podían haberse metido? Había que cambiarle el suero al paciente del 147, tomarle la presión a la señora de la 283, recoger los análisis de la 030, darle un baño de esponja al de la 461, descubrir en dónde se habían metido la mitad de los pacientes de cada piso y la lista sigue y sigue…

Un coro de risas y alegres charlas iba haciéndose más audible a medida que se acercaba a la habitación maldita…

Finalmente llegó al cuarto en que supuestamente descansaba su antiguo mentor, recuperándose de su atracón de ramen insalubre.

Haruno se quedó de piedra frente a la puerta abierta.

Casi casi se le derritió la cara.

Todas y cada una de las enfermeras extraviadas (¿o descarriadas?) y todos los pacientes perdidos estaban en la habitación maldita, en una suerte de fiesta improvisada.

¡¿Y esas de allí que estaban haciendo en el hospital?! ¡Tenían el día libre! ¡Y las de allá habían terminado sus turnos hacía horas!

-¿Te sirvo otro vaso, Gai-kun?

-¿Así está bien tu almohada? ¿No quieres que la ablande un poco más?

-¿Quieres que te lea otro poco, 'Kashi-kun?

¡¿'KASHI-KUN?!

Sakura temblaba de rabia, y la rabia trocose en ira desenfrenada cuando una de sus subordinadas (una preciosa subordinada según la opinión del 74% del personal masculino del hospital, es decir, los que no eran gays ni aquellos cuyas esposas estaban en contra de la libertad de expresión) empezó a hacerle piojito al peliplateado de ojo negro.

_¡Sí lo único que falta en esta orgía son uvas!_ chilló su Inner.

Y, si, ¿cómo no?, en ese instante la kunoichi tuvo que ser empujada por una escultural enfermera con un racimo del fruto de la vid.

-Lo siento mucho, 'Kashi-kun –se disculpó la chica-. Sólo pude encontrar uvas verdes.

-No importa, Aiko-chan, gracias.

_¡¿'KASHI-KUN?! ¡¿AIKO-CHAN?!_

-¡¡¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA!!!

El bramido de la médico hizo eco por todo el hospital. En los próximos minutos, más de un paciente con deficiencia cardíaca se alegraría de que la fiesta de las enfermeras hubiera terminado tan intempestivamente.

La habitación se vació a una velocidad pasmosa, cosa bastante sorprendente considerando el inmenso gentío y el tamañito de la puerta, justo al lado de la cual había una mujer aterradora que cualquier día de estos podría ganarle una competencia de miradas y ceños fruncidos a la Hokage.

-¡¡¡TÚ NO!!! –ordenó la joven al ver que el Copy-Ninja ya se estaba enfilando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no te he dado de alta!

-¿Me das de alta?

-¡No!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura captó a un pequeño grupo de shinobis que trataban desesperadamente de abrirse paso.

-¡¿Asuma?! ¡¿Genma?! ¡¿Ebizu?!

-Nosotros… sólo pasábamos… a ver cómo seguían estos dos… -tartamudeó Asuma atropelladamente-. ¡Se ven bien! Así que ya nos vamos.

-… -La vena de la sien de Sakura estaba haciendo mucho ejercicio últimamente.

-¡Por favor! –suplicó el jounnin, echándose de rodillas en el suelo-. ¡No se lo digas a Kurenai!

Luego de mandar a los tres shinobis a Emergencias (y no como voluntarios a ayudar), Sakura se tronó los nudillos y concentró su chakra para discutir "amistosamente" con sus pacientes sobre los peligros de organizar fiestas en el hospital (probablemente comenzaría con el primer punto: furiosa ninja médico aprendiz de la Hokage). Pero una señal de alarma se prendió en su cerebro, distrayéndola por completo de sus propósitos, al ver como Gai se servía el contenido en una botella verde con una etiqueta de uvas sonrientes (un líquido oscuro y de fuerte aroma) en un vaso.

-¡¿Estuvieron bebiendo alcohol?! –gritó la doctora Haruno completamente aterrorizada.

-Por supuesto que no –refutó Kakashi-. Estamos hospitalizados y bajo medicación; eso habría sido irresponsable.

Es jugo.

-¿Quieres? –ofreció Gai.

-¡WAGH!

-¿Eso significa que no quieres?

-o-o-o-

¿Cómo era posible que la vida hospitalaria fuera tan complicada? ¿Dónde habían quedado los relajantes días de emergencias médicas y de luchas desaforadas contra la muerte en una camilla de la sala de Urgencias? ¿Cuándo un simple problema había dejado de ser el paciente de trauma que estaba sufriendo un infarto masivo?

Sakura estaba a punto de quedarse calva, y no debido al efecto de alimentos transgénicos o contaminados, ni por culpa de la genética, sino por el estrés… que causaba que la kunoichi se jalara el cabello con excesiva fuerza.

Luego de pasarse una hora regañando a sus enfermeras y pacientes festivos, Sakura había reunido el valor para regresar a la habitación de los senseis y enfrentarse con cualquier cosa que pudiera estar aguardando por ella.

O lo que pudiera no estar allí…

-¡¿En dónde está Kakashi?!

-Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta –contestó Gai-. Regresa enseguida.

-¡Él no puede hacer eso! –chilló Haruno-. ¡Ninguno de los dos puede! ¡Están confinados en este cuarto! ¡Tienen prohibido salir!

-Debiste avisarnos antes.

-¡¡¡Tsunade-shishou se los dijo!!! ¡¡¡Y yo se los repetí hace menos de una hora!!!

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta a toda velocidad, lista para lanzarse a los pasillos del hospital y traer de vuelta al jounnin perdido, así tuviera que arrastrarlo de ese irresistible cabello plateado…

¡Concéntrate, Sakura!

Chocó de frente con Hatake, provocando que la bata de éste ondeara apenas un poco… pero gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad (y a la furia que ardía en su interior) nuestra kunoichi fue capaz de no echar más que un leve vistazo. Y redirigió su atención.

-¡¿En dónde estabas?! –gritó la joven, tan cerca sus rostros que sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse.

-Por ahí –contestó despreocupadamente el shinobi. Volteó a ver a su "eterno rival"-. Oye, Gai, ¿a ti ya te dio varicela? Yo no recuerdo si me dio…

-Sí, cuando era niño –asintió la Bestia Verde.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –inquirió la pelirrosa con suspicacia y preparándose para lo peor.

La respuesta del peliplata no la decepcionó…

-Es que acabo de robarle unos dulces a un niño con varicela, y me preocupaba contagiar a Gai.

Porque, si no me ha dado varicela, tendría que quedarme aquí otras dos semanas, ¿no es así? Y eso es mucho tiempo para pasarlo encerrado con él.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!

_¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¿Dos semanas?! ¡¿Dos semanas más de esto?!_ se horrorizó Inner-Sakura. ¡_NONONONONONO…! ¡Espera! ¿Dos semanas más de Kakashi en bata?_

Tsunade entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –le espetó al portador del Sharingan.

-Estaba preguntándome si ya me dio varicela –contestó Hatake con completa tranquilidad.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –gruñó la sannin-. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Jiraiya; él tuvo que cuidarte los últimos días, mientras Sakumo se recuperaba de su colapso nervioso.

-Ah, sí… Ya recuerdo –murmuró el peliplata, melancólico-. Fue la única vez que lo vi llorar.

La rubia Hokage le aventó una bolsa al pecho, empujándolo contra la pared.

-¿Y esto? –inquirió el Copy-Ninja.

-Ropa –contestó Tsunade-. Acabo de… ugh… leer el tomo cuatro de "Icha-Icha" –dijo con un escalofrío.

¡No estarás en mi hospital en una bata ni un segundo más!

_¡Maldición!_

-o-o-o-

-¿Sabes, Sakura? Bajo está luz eres especialmente hermosa; aunque lo cierto es que tú eres bella bajo cualquier luz. Y también cuando no hay luz. No como el pobre Gai que es feo lo veas como lo veas…

-¿En verdad crees que soy feo? –interrogó el juvenil shinobi, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y el labio inferior temblando cual hoja al viento.

-Feísimo –aseveró Hatake-. Con decirte que vendían máscaras de tu cara para Noche de Brujas… y tuvieron que sacarlas de circulación por el efecto nicivo que tenían sobre las frágiles mentes infantiles.

Ahora la nariz de Gai comenzó a gotear.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –lo reprendió Sakura-. ¡No le haga caso, Gai-sensei! Yo no creo que sea feo.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Sakura-chan?

¿Cómo responder afirmativamente a esa pregunta sin faltar a la verdad cuando estás mirando directamente a la cara húmeda, enrojecida y llena de mocos del Cejotas?

Respuesta: No hay modo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó la chica, con ligeramente demasiado ímpetu.

-Te dice eso porque no le gusta echarle su belleza en cara a los demás, Gai –explicó Kakashi-. Pero realmente piensa que eres feo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Deje de decir eso! –ordenó la kunoichi cortante.

-¿Qué Gai es feo o que eres bellísima, Sakura-chan?

-¡Las dos cosas! –contestó ella secamente, rezando porque el ardor que sentía en las mejillas fuera debido a la ira y no se tradujera en un sonrojo.

-¿Sabías que eres incluso aún más bonita cuando te sonrojas?

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Qué? Yo solamente estoy diciendo la verdad. Aunque me parece que sería más cómodo que te siguiera diciendo este tipo de verdades en una cena romántica en un restaurante de lujo.

¿Te parece bien a las ocho?

-¡Ush!

Sakura salió azotando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez fuera, se detuvo para recuperar la compostura y fue así como captó la conversación entre los dos jounnins.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en fastidiar a la joven Sakura? –interrogó Gai a su amigo inocentemente.

-¿Fastidiarla? ¿Yo? –repitió Kakashi con aire de víctima acusada injustamente-. ¡Yo sería incapaz de algo así!

Sakura se ha convertido en una joven muy bella y es completamente natural flirtear con las mujeres bellas. Es un deber de todo hombre –se justificó el peliplata.

Además, mientras más pronto se harté de mí, más pronto me dará el alta.

Haruno cerró el puño sobre la perilla de la puerta, apretando con fuerza.

Así que de ahí soplaba el viento… ¡Obvio!

Ya se encargaría ella de que ese gandul, que la había hecho ver las duras y las maduras, permaneciera en el hospital, aunque tuviera que romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo para ello.

Se ruborizó al recordar las palabras de Hatake.

¿Kakashi en verdad pensaba que era bella?

Apenada, miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño.

Había dejado sus dedos marcados en la manija.

* * *

Propòsito de Año Nuevo: ¿Ya para qué lo digo?

¡Felices Fiestas!

¡No se empachen con la comida y si toman que otro conduzca que para eso es abstemio!

Pròximo capìtulo: Mal Tercio.

Serà un capìtulito cortito, pero lo sacaré pronto...

:Misterio: Y no es lo que piensan...


	7. Tres Son Multitud

Gomenasai, lamento la tardanza.

Rápidamente al fic...

Luego de un mensaje para nuestros patrocinadores:

Gracias a :

kogane

Artemisa Ravenclaw (a mi me da más pena actualizar ahora... que gusto que te gustara n_n)

tsuki-airen

Nadeshko-ale13

katia

chio-miau

Angy Hatake

RyUuZaKi-RoTh (adoro tus reviews, ¡en serio!)

Isa Cab

Chibbiruchi

Rossetto-chan

Hatake Nabiki

k2008sempai (gracias, que review más lindo n_n Icha Icha 4: Icha Icha Sexy Doctor y no, no es House o.O?. Jiraiya lo escribió durante una larga estadía en la sección de Urgencias... Sigue leyendo este fic y sabrás la razón)

Aire2409

Karina Natsumi

nanda18

jesica-haruzuchia

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡y por tenerme paciencia! (Eso está por verse ¬_¬)

**Próximamente algunos shots. Me parece que tengo tres medio listos.**

**

* * *

**

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Siete.

**Tres son Multitud.**

El brazo roto y enyesado hasta el hombro.

La pierna rota y enyesada hasta la cadera, lo cual también inmovilizaba el tobillo dislocado.

Lucía un collarín y la cabeza cubierta de vendas.

Ojo hinchado y completamente negro.

Le faltaban algunos dientes.

Y basta de descripciones médicas o habrá que subir el ranking…

Al menos sus costillas estaban intactas.

Una enfermera, conocida entre sus más allegados por el nombre de "Aiko-chan", trasladaba al paciente en una silla de ruedas. Las muestras de compasión y lástima no eran escatimadas.

Después de todo, ¿cómo era posible no sentir compasión por un viejito tan simpático que había sido aporreado casi hasta la muerte por la Quinta Hokage?

Jiraiya suspiró con fingido dolor y forzó aún más su cara de "perrito castigado injustamente".

¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado que contar chistes colorados sobre su "vieja" compañera de equipo, haciendo énfasis en "vieja" y en su… ejem, "personalidad", en un bar, bebiendo sake, ignorante de que la muy temperamental persona a cuyas costillas se estaba riendo se encontraba parada justo detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, los dientes chirriando y la vena de la frente a mil por hora podría resultar tan productivo!

¡Y pensar que Tsunade se había sentido tan culpable de aporrearlo que se había encargado de todos los aspectos de su curación! Desde ser ella misma quien atendiera sus heridas y vigilara su progreso hasta darle alojamiento en el hospital, en uno de los mejores cuartos.

Aiko-chan lo condujo al interior de la que sería su habitación, anunciando alegremente:

-¡Aquí estamos!

Tres ojos oscuros voltearon a verlos y Jiraiya se quedó helado.

Uno de esos ojos…

-No… ¡No! ¡TÚ NO!

¡¿Qué demonios hacía Kakashi en una cama de hospital?

La aguda imagen de un gennin recién graduado de la Academia, un niño de cabello plateado, ojos negros y mirada soñolienta acudió a su mente, desterrando todo lo demás.

Lo único que Jiraiya era capaz de ver era aquel monstruo enmascarado de cinco años, cuya piel descubierta estaba salpicada de pústulas llenas de agua que no debían ser rascadas bajo ningún motivo. Y que el gennin prodigio insistía en rascar.

Un demonio peliplateado confinado a guardar cama.

-¡NO! ¡NO! –gritaba Eros-sennin enloquecido de terror.

-¡Jiraiya-san, por favor! –suplicó la enfermera-. ¡Tranquilícese!

Pero el escritor pervertido ya tenía una recuperación milagrosa, poniéndose en pie de un salto, incapaz de sentir el dolor de sus múltiples heridas.

-¡NNNOOOOOOOO…! –gritó el sannin mientras salía corriendo hacia la ventana.

-¡Jiraiya-san…!

_Crash._

-¡JIRAIYA-SAN! –gritó la horrorizada enfermera corriendo por encima de los trozos de vidrio.

-¡WWAAAAAHHHH!

El sonido del grito se hacía cada vez más lejano…

_Paf._

Jiraiya por fin había tocado tierra.

-¡Su Llama de la Juventud debe estar rebosante de vida para que salte con tanto entusiasmo desde un décimo piso con una pierna rota! –exclamó Gai con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

Kakashi pasó la página.

-o-o-o-

Jiraiya no podía moverse; las duras vendas de yeso que cubrían todo su cuerpo se lo impedían por completo.

Una muy buena imitación de una momia excesivamente rígida.

Tenía fracturas en las fracturas, las costillas desechas, los órganos revueltos y una ligera amnesia en su memoria de corto plazo.

Una vez más, por favor, ¿cómo se había lastimado tanto?

No recordaba haberse roto las costillas.

Recordaba que la enfermera lo había llevado a su habitación, incluso recordaba haber entrado.

De ahí en fuera estaba en blanco.

¿_Delirium Tremens_?

Las ruedas del diablito en el que era transportado por un camillero producían un suave traqueteo. Muy relajante.

Llegaron al cuarto. Las cortinas que separaban la que sería la cama del ermitaño de la adyacente estaban corridas, imposibilitando ver tanto a su vecino como al tercer ocupante del cuarto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del sannin.

Nah… No había nada de que preocuparse. Nada que pudiera causarle miedo se escondía tras aquella cortina. Seguramente el tipo ese estaría durmiendo.

Pero seguía el viejo ninja sin lograr explicarse el sudor frío que le corría bajo el protector frontal.

Se necesitaron tres camilleros para acomodar al pelos blancos en su cama y ajustar las poleas y arneses que sujetarían sus molidas extremidades.

Jiraiya no estaba feliz: lo grandioso de estar hospitalizado era ser cuidado por hermosas y jóvenes enfermeras (Icha-Icha Tomo 4).

¡¿Por qué, pues, tenía que ser atendido por _hombres_?

Los camilleros terminaron de instalarlo y procedieron a retirarse del cuarto. Pasados unos segundos, cierta kunoichi de hermoso cabello rosado pasó a hacer una revisión.

Y, al ver a la estatua viviente hecha de yeso y con problemas capilares, maldijo en voz baja y se golpeó la frente (ligeramente superior al promedio) con su tablilla de notas.

-¡Abran paso!

Sakura volteó con rostro inexpresivo hacia donde venía corriendo su amada mentora, su modelo a seguir… esa maldita sociópata que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento y que siempre hallaba nuevas maneras de torturarla y hacer de su vida u ibfierno lleno de miseria y dolor.

Un visitante y un médico residente tuvieron la mala fortuna de interponerse en el camino de la Princesa de Konoha y acabaron con la cara incrustada en la pared.

-¡Jiraiya! –exclamó la rubia, entrando en la habitación y haciendo caso omiso a la ceñuda Haruno-. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Algo en la cruel sonrisa de su antigua compañera de equipo y en el brillo de asesino serial en su linda mirada le causó escalofríos al ermitaño hentai.

Sakura no había visto a Tsunade-sama tan emocionada desde que anunciaran barra libre en la inauguración de cierto bar…

La Hokage se dirigió directo a la cortina que ocultaba la cama a mitad de la habitación y, sin dejar de sonreír, realizó los honores y apartó la colgadura de un fuerte tirón marca Tsunade (Derechos Reservados).

-¡Hola!

El aullido nacido de la garganta de Jiraiya hizo temblar los cimientos mismos de la Tierra.

-¡No! ¡Lo de la fuente no!

* * *

Espero disfrutaran su lectura n_n

N.A.: Estoy considerando regresar a mis orígenes, así que más tarde que temprano (probablemente) hab´ra un fic mío del fandom de Beetlejuice. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy de la generación de los espantos tiernos.

Y por eso no se espanten si de repente llegan a ver un X-over de Beetlejuice con GhostGirl (libro), los Locos Addams o Edgar &Ellen, ¡O todas las anteriores!

Soy un verdadero caso, ¿no?

¡Nos escribimos luego!


	8. Démosle a Sakura un Respiro

**Ya puedo ver los reviews.**

**I´m Happy T-T**

dESPUÉS DE UN LAAAAAARRRRRGOOOOO TIEMPO ¡finalmente actualizo! Algunos fics, en todo caso.

Capítulo cortito, pero es como una primera parte... ya vendrá la segunda.

Gracias a quienes leyeron, y quienes comentaron ¡También.

Gracias aaa...:

bugita-hatake, lalesca73, Sheken, paosan, Artemisa Ravenclaw, Str Mercury (Gracias por el comentario, adoro cuando lo que escribo causa ese tipo de reacciones :snif: Espero y hayas encontrado tu ipod), artemisav, Sayturi Hatake (ehm... mas o menos me di una idea... ¡gracias!), Hatake Nabiki, Flower of Night (¡como no recordarte...! o a tus fics n_n), k2008sempai (espera y verás... :insertar tono macabro: espera... y verás...), RyUuZaKi-RoTh (¡Hola! n_n), vicky saotome (hey! gratcias!) nanda18, Nukire, Hatake-Katia (uhm, lemon... no se me da n_n), jesica-haruzuchia.

Muchas gracias a todos. Y (la historia se repite... vaya novedad -.-) perdón por haber tardado tanto

**

* * *

**

**El Camino a su Corazón.**

Capítulo Ocho.

**Démosle a Sakura un Respiro.**

_-¡Jiraiya-hentai! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Un telescopio! ¿Me lo prestas? ¡Gracias! ¡No sabía que desde mi casa se pudiera ver todo esto! ¡Hasta se ven los baños termales! ¡Mira, es Tsunade-san! ¡Hola, Tsunade-san! Creo que no me oye… ¡Oi, Tsunade-san! ¡Por aquí! ¡! ¡Ya volteó! ¡Aquí, Tsunade-san! ¡Hola, Tsunade-san! ¿Está disfrutando su baño?_

Esa fue la primera vez que Jiraiya estuvo a punto de morir…

-o-o-o-

Jiraiya despertó sobresaltado y con la frente empapada en sudor. Su respiración era agitada y las viejas cicatrices, recuerdo de haber sido atrapado en falta (¡Tsunade les había hecho algo!, al momento de herirlo o en las pocas horas que estuvo en coma), volvían a latir y doler como si estuvieran recién hechas.

Un tremendo ronquido a su lado, lo hizo dar un respingo y voltear con alarma.

Gai… mordiéndole la oreja a un osito de peluche…

¡Ah, sí! Estaba en el hospital…

Cortesía de Tsunade.

Otra vez.

Un momento… Gai… Pero, no… Lo otro había sido una pesadilla… ¿Saltar por la ventana?

…

Lentamente (por miedo a lo que vería y por la escayola en el cuello) Jiraiya, volteó en la dirección contraria…

-¡YYAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Segundos más tardes, Yamanaka Ino entraba a todo correr en la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?

La medic-nin encendió la luz de golpe, encontrándose con el macabro espectáculo: Gai roncando a todo pulmón con medio osito de felpa sobresaliéndole de la boca; Jiraiya Modo Momia tirado en el suelo echando espuma por la boca y balbuciendo incoherencias sobre el fin de todos los tiempos y Kakashi, tranquilamente recostado en su cama, con una linterna iluminándole el rostro desde abajo, de esa manera "espeluznante" que se usa en las fogatas de niños exploradores.

-¡Hola, Ino! –saludó alegremente el Ninja Copión-. Tal vez deberías revisar a Gai; creo que Teddy-kun se le atoró en la garganta.

Y sin más apuntó su linterna al Icha-Icha en sus manos, usándola para alumbrar un libro en un cuarto ahora plenamente iluminado.

-o-o-o-

¡Ah…! La mañana… Tan bella y esplendorosa después de una larga noche de buen descanso.

-¡A un lado, Frentezota! –espetó Ino de malas, empujando a su amienemiga y acomodándole uno bueno al guapo enfermero al que la propia rubia le tenía echado el ojo desde hacía dos meses.

¡Voy a tomar mis vacaciones ahora! –chilló Yamanaka a voz en cuello antes de azotar la puerta del edificio, dejando tras de sí la puerta abollada y multitud de vidrios rotos (no sólo de la puerta, sino también del ochenta y cinco por ciento de las ventanas del hospital, incluyendo la del Área De Cirugía, Emergencias y Cuidados Intensivos), algunos de los cuales consiguieron alojamiento en brazos, piernas, cabezas y cuellos de algunos despistados que no alcanzaron a correr a tiempo.

-¡ARGH! ¡MI OJO!

¿Ven lo que digo?

-Bueno, ya sé a quien le tocó cuidar a los proscritos de la 444 –murmuró Haruno para sí.

-¡WAH! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡¿Y ahora qué? –chilló la doctora pelirrosa corriendo a toda velocidad al lugar del que provenía el estremecedor grito.

El llanto de un alma perdida en lo más profundo del averno.

La habitación 444.

La habitación maldita.

¿Dónde más?

La kunoichi médico cruzó el umbral derrapando sobre sus pies.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su mentora parada al lado de la cama de Jiraiya, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el ermitaño de la rana temblaba incontrolablemente, sollozando como un bebé.

-¿Por qué está Jiraiya-san en la cama del medio? –preguntó la pelirrosa para sí-. Hasta donde recuerdo, él estaba en uno de los extremos…

Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando el misterio para más tarde, nuestra heroína preguntó a voz en cuello…

-¡Tsunade-shishou! ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Revisión de rutina –contestó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos del mentor de Naturo.

-No estará torturando a Jiraiya, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡La sola insinuación me ofende! –se indignó la Hokage-. Si no me crees, pregúntale a… ¡Kakashi!

-¡ARGH! ¡NNNOOOOOOOO!

-¡Tsunade-sama…! -chilló Sakura a todo pulmón.

-¿No tienes otros pacientes? –la cortó la rubia temible-. ¡Ve a verlos!

A Haruno sólo le llevó un momento interpretar lo recién dicho para su conveniencia.

-¡Nos vemos! –gritó saliendo como ráfaga de la habitación.

Nos vemos… ¡Já! Sí, cómo no…

-o-o-o-

Cuando el humo de piso quemado por la fricción de unos zapatos de Sakura terminó de disiparse, y los gritos de Jiraiya quedaron reducidos a sollozos ahogados, Tsunade se tronó las articulaciones de las manos y saboreó con anticipación lo que vendría…

-Pobre Jiraiya… -suspiró, meneando suavemente la cabeza, contemplando como su compañero de equipo se mecía hacía adelante y atrás (o al menos trataba; no es fácil ni siquiera moverse con tanto yeso en el cuerpo…)-. Te ves muy mal.

Para disculparme contigo por haberte golpeado tanto… haré todo lo posible para animarte –aseguró-. Justamente hoy encontré mi vieja caja de recuerdos.

La Hokage levantó un pesado cofre de marinero que hasta entonces había descansado a sus pies y, sin miramiento alguno, la depositó sobre uno de los brazos de Jiraiya, acción que se vio recompensada con algunos preocupantes crujidos…

Sin dejar de sonreír, la princesa Tsunade abrió el cofre y empezó a revolver en su interior.

-Recordemos viejos tiempos… ¡Mira! Es la canasta trenzada que Sakumo y tú hicieron durante sus vacaciones en la Casa Para Ninjas Mentalmente Cansados E Inestables.

Ahora abrió la malhecha canasta y extrajo un álbum fotográfico. Se acomodó en una de las sillas para visitantes, colocó el álbum de manera que tanto ella como su viejo "amigo" pudieran verlo, lo abrió y…

-Aquí hay una foto de Sakumo y tú jugando Mah-jong en el cuarto blanco y acolchado.

Y aquí estoy llevando a Kakashi a visitarlos.

-¿Por qué estás vestido de diablito, mi eterno rival? ¿Era Noche de Brujas? –interrogó Gai, quien había estirado el cuello para poder ver las fotografías.

-Tsunade-sama pensó que sería divertido que fuera a visitarlos disfrazado –contestó el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros- y que los saludara diciendo que estaba buscando sus almas…

-Y aquí están ustedes dos tratando de escarbar una salida con sus uñas.

Y aquí están los camilleros inyectándoles sus medicamentos para calmarlos…

¡Ah…! Los buenos viejos tiempos…

-o-o-o-

Ese día Sakura la pasó a lo grande, amputando algunos miembros, reacomodando algunas vísceras salidas, haciendo una sutura aquí y allá…

Nadie podía decir que Emergencias Ninjas no era relajante.

Bueno, al menos más que la 444.

Sakura suspiró y terminó su té, arrojando a la basura el vaso de unicel.

Afortunadamente, su turno terminaría en unos minutos, ¡y sería libre! ¡LIBRE! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA!

Pero ese molesto gusanito, que molesta a algunos más que otros, y cierta marioneta llamaba "Pepito Grillo" no paraba de decirle que tenía que ir y echar un vistazo donde Kakashi-sensei y los otros dos locos y comporbar que siguieran todos vivos.

Otro suspiro.

¡Maldito seas, Pepito Grillo!

Haruno Sakura llegó justo a tiempo para ver salir a su shishou del cuarto, y lo que ella dijo la dejó helada:

-Kakashi, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para mejorar tu estadía aquí, sólo dímelo –avisó la mera mera de Konoha.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama.

_¡¿Qué?_ chilló Inner-Sakura. _¡¿Trauma a Jiraiya de por vida y casi le ofrecen una medalla?_

-Bien. Ahora me voy –suspiró la amante del sake-. Shizune debe estar desesperada. Pero antes de irme, tengo algo más que decir…

¡Kakashi, no te rasques; te dejará marcas!

-¡WAH! ¡WAH! ¡LA HUMANIDAD!

Ahogando una carcajada de intensa satisfacción, Tsunade continuó su camino.

-¡Ah, Sakura! –exclamó al verla-. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu día libre, porque mañana conocerás el infierno.

_No… ¡Ella no dijo eso! _chilló Inner-Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.


End file.
